joke_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Y DUZEVERYONETINKIMDRUNKG? (carcinoGenesist) (Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory) (talk) 19:32, February 2, 2014 (UTC) i'm just joking. its an act for the wiki i guess MY GOG TEREZI. YOU'RE WORSE ONLINE THAN REAL LIFE |:B Jk. Lol thanks. (carcinoGenesist) (Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory) (talk) 21:02, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Kat kat kat you can vent to me about anything, y'know? i'm hear for you even when it's about stupid stuff but oh my gog really? :I you tried to help and they threatened to give you warnings..? even if they already knew, you were just trying to help stop the vandals. jfc... hey, I'm sorry. they're probably just stressed out about it or something... SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:07, February 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree wELL THENN that's not right. i understand if you already know but yelling doesn't help. and yeah I rarely go on the chat evereverever I see some people leave just because of something that went on in the chat and I make an effort to not go on there. If it can put someone on the verge of leaving the site, it's not worth it, SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Of course, it's the roleplay hub, so it's gonna be there for eternity. *sigh* Yeah, not going on is probably the best course of action... SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:24, February 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree "HI! I'M JASON GRIFFITH!" and LOL I bet it was liek "THIS CHARACTER SUCKSSSSSS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH #SUCKFORYOULOSER!" SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree It's obviously the same person. Either that or a whole bunch of people from SFCW videos arranged a date to screw everything up. That would be hilarious tho Upsetting, but hilarious. *Sigma if they MAKE THOSE JOKES ON YOUR PAGES i don't know how to undo edits but I'M COMIN AFTER THEM WITH A BASEBALL BAT MAAAAAAAAAN GIGGLESNORT JESUS KAT I LITERALLY BURST OUT LAUGHING WHEN I SAW THE WOOOOOO HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!??!?! I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES!?!?! GOT NOWHERE TO RUN@!!!?!?!?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME/?!?!?! *insert kawaii anime giggle desu snort* WOO WOO IT'S TIEM TO PARTAY!!!!!!!!!!! HIGH SCHOOL HIGH SCHOOL HIGH SCHOOL WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA TREVOR "DOOM" BUCK YOLO GLOVES AND YEAAAAAAAAAAH *hyerkahyerk* BUT IN MY MIND I SEE... THE CHICK WHO IS MEANT FOR MEEEEE!!!!! YODA YOU ONLY DIE AFTERWARDS WAIT WHAT? THE WIKI'S GONE TO HELL i don't ship that I propose we don't even say anything and just but them as candidates for deletion. They'll get tired out eventually. YEAAAAAAAAH- wait sovash got blocked??!??!?! D: wth! I didn't think it was him... was it? oh my god... I should do that too. that's #SMART!!!!!!!! and dangit D: how long is the ban? do you know? LOL 1000 YEARS??? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE. at least they're gone forever! at least a year; they'll forget by then. That, or they'll make new accounts... It had to be a group! They were doing it at the same time, which is so weird.. CURSES 4CHAN that's mean tho. what did we ever do to them? NAMIDA, NAMIDA, ZAI JEN! I don't think it'll happen soon. That was really rare. That's the problem with wikis: anyone can edit it, and anyone can screw it up. Thank goodness for undo revisions... It means why I think. I know absolutely zero Spanish so I'm not entirely sure. and oh my gracies the IP stealing that is so dangerous and freaky eugheugheugheugh you can do so much with an IP... LOL YOU KNOW WHERE I GOT IT FROM THAT'S BEAUTIFUL "Porque, senior?!?!?!" and I think you can also find someone's location with an IP... Probly not but still. It's not good! let's hunt him down let's feed him grapes let's make his bed wreck up the place THAT'S WHAT WE SHOULD DO Not really. But AHHHH the thought of someone knowing where I live is scary. But how on earth do you switch them..? That is the question, my friend. I'M NOT GONNA QUESTION IT ANYMOAR I'LL ACT AS THOUGH NOTHING HAPPENED NOTHING AT ALL... LOL YEAH IT'S GREAT AIN'T IT?!????!??!?!! even my user page is a joke OOOOOH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:32, June 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I'M GONNA ADD MORE TO IT :) :))))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:48, June 21, 2014 (UTC) yeah i added s'more...ilove adding no punctuation,its great tbh... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:55, June 21, 2014 (UTC) because yeah, roogej's outfit is trendsetting <3 she's so fashionable This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:02, June 22, 2014 (UTC) tooooootally <33333333333333333333333333 it's all the rage in ja-pan This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:17, June 22, 2014 (UTC) YEAH MAN JAPAN! oh god why the faces i thought you hated that stuff anyways yeah, to stop it next edit Kestrel will come in and Upsilon will just be blasted backwards into the wall and make a hole like in the trevorlon cooking show <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) yeah kestrel just came in thank god so it won't get snorty NO IT'S EVER GONNA GET GRAPHIC WITH ME HELL NO HELL NO NO HELL NO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:53, June 22, 2014 (UTC) yeaahhhhh... I could never see myself writing that kind of stuff EVER LIKE NO????? thank This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:10, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, NO "OH OH OH" REFERENCES FORNEVER EVER AGAIN PLOX THANK heCK NO THEY BOTH DON'T LIKE NOBODY SO???????? also kestrel is 10, he is 16 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:13, June 22, 2014 (UTC) "snow snow" UYEAH......... DO NOT SHIP AT ALL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) i hope he does not This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:20, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I just don't like all the snorty stuff because there's got dang kids on the wiki, I think people have forgotten this important tidbit sadly there isn't a arule against it if he did that, so he might ;_____________________; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:24, June 22, 2014 (UTC) If he puts it on the wiki, then yeah it's definitely gotta be taken down. But I was referring to posting it on fanfiction.net; there's no rule for that, so there's a possibility he might do it... I'M JUST THINKING OF THE KIDS MAN This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the kids dude! I got really sad when I saw someone say "this is too intense for me" or something, I was just like... I am so sorry. I've ruined you. I'm sorry. Because, like, this ruins a kid's innocence! It's just... NO! If you mean from the snortyness, then yeah I rarely get a break. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:35, June 22, 2014 (UTC) It was about Rivelias, on the Epsilon page. Just... NO! NO! WE'VE RUINED YOUR INNOCENCE, AND THAT'S SOMETHING WE CAN NEVER GIVE BACK TO YOU! I'M SO SORRY! neverending shadynasty iii This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:44, June 22, 2014 (UTC) oh my god dude it's getting worse it's getting worse i wanna leave for tonight just because This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) nah I was just gonna oh I'll stay for tonight not LIKE I'M LEAVING FOREVER GUYS!!!!!!1!!!!! actually won't be on the livestream because i'm catching a sore throat YET AGAIN and neverending shadynasty seven more like it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:17, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Really? Aw well danke, I'm not weirded out by that, I'm flattered ;) l;))))))) mainly because we just crack jokes between each other for the entire time NEVERENDING SNORT iiiiiiii This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:21, June 22, 2014 (UTC) the oh oh oh movies OHHHHH OH OH OH, OHHHHH! BIG TIME RUSH meanwhile everyone is like "WE MUST DEFINITELY GIVE INTO THE NASTY, YES, TOTALLY" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:24, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I used to love Big Time Rush. CARLOS WAS THE SHOOP, MAN!!!!!!!11!! I'd be fine if it was normal ship fanfic, BUT NOT "OH OH" FANFIC! D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:28, June 22, 2014 (UTC) "OH OH" FANFIC? MORE LIKE "NO NO" FANFIC This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) it's never necessary to give into the nasty but the darkness consumes us all at some points and apparently, it has overtaken them at the "oh oh" point This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) i thankfully have not given into the nasty, I've almost crossed the border but then good ol' reliable KESTREL stops me and pushes me back to the goodness SUNSHINE GOODNESS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC) MY K'NIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR <3333 SHE'S SUCH A KAWAII NEKO GIRL , SUNSHINE GOODNESS <333 the fight was hair-raising, eye-popping adventures This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:44, June 22, 2014 (UTC) YOUR EYES JUST GO "POP!" and then they turn into purple sequined speedos <3 WAIT WHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:58, June 22, 2014 (UTC) THAT WOULD BE GREAT FAB "I'M SEEIN' SEQUINS, BABY!!!!!!11!!" SO THEY HAVE GOLD SPEEDOS BUT NOT SEQUINED?! THAT'S SNORTY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) YEAH DEFINITELY DUDE SEQUINED INSIDE AND OUT, TO MAKE THE OH OH'S GO "OW OW" what no This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:12, June 22, 2014 (UTC) imagine having sequins as eyes .n. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:32, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh my god, aren't I lucky... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:00, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, AND HOW DID HE FIND OUT WHERE SHE LIVES AND WHY IS HE THERE AND WHY ARE THEY THERE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:05, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I honestly don't know what to say... literally, I am speechless. I have no words. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:09, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I just- NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW DUDE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) You basically summed it up YES YOU ARE SO LUCKY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:20, June 22, 2014 (UTC) and tsgutbbt Yeah... I just- WHY THERE'S SOMETHING ALREADY GOING ON don't butt in This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:26, June 22, 2014 (UTC) frickin game greps man exactly This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC) STRGG tr7rfy6rtf yty CRAPPY FARTS GO HOME thanks I'm gonna need it... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:40, June 22, 2014 (UTC) GRANNY D677!!!11!1!!! E4IO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:47, June 22, 2014 (UTC) THEY'RE ALL SO WEIRD LOOKING AND THEIR NAMES ARE WEIRD <33334333 i love the miiiiis This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:51, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Whenever I make a Mii they need to look likew they have a unibrow, and overly large eyes that's a given YU ORIGINAL CHARACTER DO NOT STEAL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:53, June 22, 2014 (UTC) UPSIDE DOWN FACE?! LOVELY. No, it's still thrown out. I meant when I'm at someone's house and vandalising their Mii homepage or whatever it's called. EVERYTIME THEY COME IN THEY SEE THIS ON WITH BIG OL' FISH EYES LIKE "HEYO HOW U DOIN'" THEN SO TOTALLY DO IT! DOOO IT! DOOO IT! DOOO IT! YEAHHHHHHHHH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:58, June 22, 2014 (UTC) AWWWWW :( Wiis are super kawaii, desu~ <3 I remember when I got it for christmas of... some year I forgot. I wanted a purple poodle, but instead I got a Wii. Really glad I got a Wii instead. I COULD PLAY PAPER MARIO ON IT! IT WAS AWESOME! but they urdered it ;'( liek if u cri everytim